And Don't Call Me Chief!
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: A typical day in The Daily Planet Newsroom. Clois. Takes place after Superman Returns.


_**A/N: I've been working on this on some scrap looseleaf paper that I have in my jacket. It was originally going to be just something I have for myself…cuz I like to write things down of my stories and then I decided I wanted to put it on fanfiction…but how? Well I decided to make it into a one shot.**_

_**There is one part in the beginning about a boy and a Christmas party…basically Lois, Clark and Jason went to a Christmas party at their friend Chloe's (smallville people you know who SHE is) and one of her friends brought their son and at that party Jason got his heat vision and the kid witnessed it. That's just to clear up confusion. **_

_**The story is going to be remained 'Untitled' until I come up with (you guys can help too!) a title...I am just horrible at title names…really. **_

_**Now on with the story: **_

The elevator to the bullpen opened and Jason came running out with Clark right behind him. Jason looked around for his mother and finally located her at her desk. "Mommy!"

Lois looked up at the sound of her son's voice and saw him rushing towards her. She got off her chair and capture Jason in her arms. She noticed the sad look in the boy's eyes. Jason buried his head in his mother's neck. Lois looked up at Clark with a concerned and confused expression.

Clark gave her a look, "Apparently, the boy who was there at the Christmas Party transferred to Jason's school."

Lois' eyebrows rose. Jason picked up his head, long enough to explain, "He told all the kids in class that I was a freak." Lois held Jason closer to her, "Jason, you are not a freak, no matter what anyone says, you are not." She told him forcefully.

Jason nodded, "I know Mommy, Dad already told me that."

Lois looked up at Clark and still she was amazed at how quickly he adjusted to fatherhood, when still after 5 years, she was still a bit apprehensive. Clark gave her a curt nod.

"Jason, are you alright?" Lois asked him. Jason first nodded then shook his head, "Mommy, Do I have to go back to school tomorrow?" Lois and Clark exchanged a look, "Yes Jason, I'm sorry baby, but you have to."

Jason looked up at his mother, a pout on his face. He gave her this look a lot and she couldn't believe how much he looked like Clark when he did that. Countless times his father had given her the same look.

"Jason, you have to go to school." She set the boy on the ground and kneeled down to his level. Jason was upset and there was no way of cheering him up in The Daily Planet.

Unless…

"Jason…" She lowered her voice so only he and Clark could hear, "Jason, would you like to flying with your dad?" She looked up at Clark for his approval but she saw him giving her a stern look.

"Yea!" Jason whisper yelled. Lois got to her feet and look Jason by the hand. She led her son over to Jimmy Olsen's desk. "Jimmy!"

Jimmy jumped in his seat and spun around, "Ms. Lane! What can I do for you?" She placed her hand on Jason's shoulder. "Will you watch him for a few minutes? I have to talk to Clark."

Jimmy looked between Lois and Clark and saw a stern look on both of the reporter's faces. There has been tension between the two since Clark returned, Jimmy noticed. Especially for about two weeks about a month after he returned. Lois wouldn't go near Clark, while Clark on the other hand just getting closer to her son. Jimmy noticed that Clark's face lit up every time the boy entered the room. Jason quickly adjusted to Clark as well. During that two weeks Lois was furious with Clark (why, Jimmy still didn't understand) and when no one else was free to watch him, Lois would give him off to Clark and Jason would just sit there coloring while Clark worked. Clark would occasionally look over at Jason, smile, and then go back to his work. But then things just started to get weirder. First off, Richard and Lois broke off their engagement and Richard moved to Europe. Then, Clark and Lois started to get really close. But one of the weirdest days for Jimmy was when he heard Jason call Clark, "daddy"

_Jimmy was working late today. Perry wanted to keep him in late. For what reason, he wasn't exactly sure. He saw in his chair at his desk viewing all the pictures on the computer. Most of them were picture for the newspaper but some of them were pictures of some of the workers around the planet when he was bored –like he was now. He leaned back in his chair and stared the ceiling. Maybe he could count the tiles…again. _

_He heard the ding of the elevator and twisted his head to the side and saw Lois and Jason walking his way. He sat up and turned in his chair. Lois and her son passed him but Lois as usual, didn't say anything but Jason waved to him and Jimmy waved back. He watched as Lois sat down and Jason sat at the chair beside her. Jason started to swing his legs up and down like a little boy does. Jimmy reached for his camera to take a picture. He focused and zoomed the camera in on Jason. He took a few pictures and then paused._

"_Mommy, Can I go see daddy?" At first Jimmy thought that Jason was talking about Richard. Jimmy wouldn't blame him if he missed Richard. _

_Lois looked up, glanced across the room and then looked at Jason, "He's busy sweetheart." _

_Jimmy was confused. Who were they talking about? _

"_Please?" _

"_Jason, Daddy is busy. Go see if Jimmy is free."_

_Jimmy was about to speak up and tell her that he would take Jason but then he decided not to. If Lois Lane ever found out that he was eaves dropping on her conversation…Well, she wasn't called 'Mad Dog Lane' for nothing. _

"_But mommy, Daddy doesn't mind when I go over there. I won't bother him!" Lois sighed and placed her pen on the desk. "Alright Jason, you will go and ask if you can stay with him, and if he says no, then you come back here, ok?" _

_Jason nodded with a grin. He turned and Jimmy followed the kid with his eyes. He realized he was headed towards Clark's desk. Now he was REALLY confused. Why on Earth was Jason calling Clark 'daddy'? He looked at Clark's face and he could tell he knew the boy was coming over to him. Jimmy knew that Lois and Clark were a lot closer now but close enough for Jason to call him 'daddy?' Jason popped up next to Clark. "Hi Daddy!" _

_Clark turned in his chair and broke out into a smile, "Hey there kiddo." _

_Jason smiled as well and Jimmy blinked and rubbed his eyes. Clark and Jason had almost the exact same smile! _

"_Daddy Can I stay with you? Mommy's desk is boring. I don't bother you do I Daddy?" _

_Clark lifted the boy onto his lap, "Of course not Jason, you are never a bother to me." Jason grinned. Clark opened a drawer and pulled out a few pieces of computer paper and a few crayons. Clark stores crayons in his desk? Clark turned his head, winked and turned back to his work. Jimmy turned his head to look at Lois. She shook her head and also returned to her work._

_What the h…_

"_Olsen!" Jimmy jumped at the sound of his boss's voice booming over the newsroom. Jimmy scrambled to his feet, "Coming chief!" _

"Uh, sure Ms. Lane, I'd be glad too."

Lois nodded and Jason walked over to Jimmy. Jason looked up at him and Jimmy saw the sadness in the young boy's eyes. "Hey Jason, you want to see some pictures I took today?" Jason nodded and silently looked at the computer as Jimmy opened some pictures.

Lois grabbed Clark by his forearm and dragged him into a little coffee room. She closed the door and locked it. She turned to him and crossed her arms, "Alright, what's wrong? Your son is upset and you _know_ that flying with you always cheers him up."

"Lois, he just came out of school _crying_ because the kids in school called him a freak, if he goes flying with me that will only remind him that he's different." Clark explained.

Lois sighed, "Clark, he needs you. He needs to be shown that he's not alone."

"He's not alone. But…"

"But what Clark, what?"

"I think that if I take him up there, he will get even more upset."

"Well I think that he would LOVE to go up there. Because if he does, he'll be shown that his father has been through the same thing that he is going through right now. He'll know that you've been treated differently and know that you _are_ different, but that everything turned out good in the end. He looks up to you Clark."

"So does every kid in the world, I'm superman!"

Lois shook her head, "But it's different! You're his _father_. He would still look up you like he does now even if you were just Clark Kent. When Jason sees you in the sky and fighting crime, I'm almost positive that he is thinking 'That's my daddy' not 'Hey look Superman!' He looks at you as his father first and Superman last." She reached out and placed her hand on the side of his face. "Just like me." The two of them shared a smile and Clark gave her a light kiss.

She looked up into his deep blue eyes and saw all the love he held for her and their son. She was glad that Clark has his arms around her because she felt utterly weak at the knees. She HATED feeling this way. When she was around Clark it's like she lost all control. At least some of the time. Sometimes she could yell and felt like she wanted to tear his head off. But then other times she felt like she _needed_ to be near him, to be in his arms, to gaze into his eyes, to feel his lips against hers. Ever since she was kid she told herself she would never become one of those girls you see in the movies. But now, she couldn't picture herself any other way. She was so lucky to have a man like Clark. And not just because of the whole super hero thing. Clark Kent was the best person she had ever met.

"So…are you going to take Jason flying?"

Clark sighed. The intimate moment was broken, "You never give up, do you?"

Lois grinned at him, "You should know me by now Clark."

He returned the smile, "Yes, Lois, I'll take him flying."

She hugged him quickly and went and unlocked the door. She looked behind her at Clark once more before walking out. He shook his head and followed after her. Lois and Clark found Jimmy and Jason looking at Superman pictures on Jimmy's computer. In the picture Superman stood upright, his arms at his sides, his head turned slightly left and he was looking off at something his face full of concern, worry and he also had this sternness to his face.

"And this one I took…" He cut himself off when he saw Jason look form the computer off to the side. Jimmy turned to see what Jason was looking at and as he turned he caught sighed of something. Jason had the exact same look of concern, worry and sternness as the superman picture. Looking at it now he realized that Jason looked like a mini superman. But with lighter hair and without the suit.

Jimmy finally turned and saw Lois and Clark standing there.

"Jason…" Lois started softly. "Your dad wants to take you somewhere."

Jason's eyes lit up and he broke out into a grin. He jumped off of the chair he was on and ran over to Clark and attached himself to his father's leg. Clark placed his hand on top of Jason's head and looked to Lois. She gave him one of her famous, 'I-Told-You-so' looks. He simply nodded in agreement.

Clark reached down and scooped the boy up into his arms which made him laugh. Clark grinned and headed toward the elevator all the while Jason wouldn't stop laughing. Lois broke out into a full out grin as she watched the happiness in the two most important people in her life's yes. She watched them until the elevator door closed and Clark and Jason were no longer in view. Lois walked back to her desk and immediately got back to work.

Jimmy turned back to the computer and stared at the picture of Superman, then to the elevator where Clark and Jason disappeared, and then back to his computer. He closed out that picture and opened another folder. He opened a picture of Clark with Jason in the Daily Planet. Clark was at his desk working on a story, a soft smile on his face while Jason sat on his lap, coloring a picture. Jimmy pulled up another Superman picture, one where superman was smiling a bit, and placed it right next to the one of Clark and Jason. He looked back and forth to both pictures focusing on Superman's and Clark's facial features. Jimmy zoomed in on superman's face and then zoomed in on Clark's. His eyes widened when he saw the two pictures next to each other.

Jimmy went into a photo editing program he had on the computer and pasted the picture of Superman. He added a pair of glasses onto superman and moved the picture up so his hair couldn't be seen as well.

He nearly fell out of his chair.

"Oh my God…" He whispered. Clark Kent is superman. Jason is superman's son!

"Oh…My…God…" He repeated only this time louder. This got the attention of Lois. "What is it Jimmy?"

Jimmy jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to see her staring at him in curiosity. Jimmy's eyes widened. "Nothing." He squeaked.

She looked at him skeptically, "Do you have information on a story?" Jimmy just stared at her. Did Lois know that Clark was superman? Did she know that Jason was superman's son? Jimmy's thoughts were racing and he didn't react fast enough to Lois standing up from her desk and coming toward him. He leapt towards the mouse to close out the program but Lois placed her hand over his to stop him. He gulped as Lois peered over his shoulder. "Jimmy…" 'Uh oh.' He knew that tone of voice.

"What is this?"

Jimmy swallowed again. "Uh…well…you see Ms. Lane…I saw similarities between Clark and Superman and Jason…and using the pictures I have of all three of them…I wanted to figure out as much as I could...I…"

"You saw similarities between Clark and Superman and Jason and that's how you figured it out?"

Jimmy nodded solemnly thinking Lois would start yelling. Well at least he knew that Lois knew about Clark and Superman.

"What the hell? Why could everyone see that but me?"

Jimmy's eye brow's rose slightly.

"I mean I'm in love with the guy…and I couldn't see past a pair of glasses for years. And then Jason, how did I not notice the similarities between both of them!" She groaned.

"So…you're not mad at me for snooping?"

Lois looked at him… "No, Jimmy, I'm not. You're a reporter. Well a photographer/reporter. It shows that you know how to do your job."

Jimmy smiled brightly, "Well thank you Ms. Lane."

Lois gave him a look, "Jimmy, we've been working together for how many years?"

"Uhm…I don't know…I lost count."

"Me too…but that's not the point. Call me Lois, you're my friend, you are allowed to call me Lois."

Jimmy nodded a bit, "Alright Ms. L…uh, Lois."

Lois nodded with a smile. But then her face turned serious. She leaned in closer to Jimmy, "Now listen….about the whole Clark/Superman thing. You realize that this is a secret that can not get out. You were smart enough to figure it out; I trust you are smart enough to keep it a secret."

Jimmy nodded vigorously, "I promise Lois, I won't tell anyone."

"Good." She stood up straight and reached for the mouse. She closed out the program so no one around the office would see it. "Talk to Clark when he gets back. I'm sure he'll want to know that you know."

"He won't get mad at me?" he asked, turning in his chair as Lois headed back towards her desk. Lois stopped and looked at him with an amused expression, "Jimmy…it's Clark."

"You think he doesn't get mad?" Jimmy cocked his head to the side.

"Clark does get upset. But he has wanted to tell you…he is just a chicken when it comes to his secret."

"Chicken? Lois this is a pretty big secret to have to hide. He has to choose wisely who he can trust to hold it."

Lois smiled down at him, "Jimmy?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you become so wise?"

Jimmy's jaw dropped and his eyebrows shot up… "Uh…"

Lois walked back over to Jimmy and knelt down beside the chair. "I know that Clark's secret is a very big deal….but sometimes…he protects it too much and shuts out the people he loves."

"You?"

Lois nodded, "Not now but before. Remember when I was mad at him for two weeks."

Jimmy nodded quietly.

"Well that's because that's when he told me. Well actually there's a lot more to it then that but I'm not going to go into detail now." She shook her head lightly, "Anyway, he worries too much about how people will react. That they won't like him for who he is…or be upset with him. He wants to tell his friends, he wanted to tell you, and he wants to tell Perry but he always finds a reason to put it off. But what he doesn't realize is that the longer he puts it off the more hurt people are going to be."

"Well uh…I'm not really that hurt. I know Clark kept the secret for a good reason. I mean if I was…" he lowered his voice. "…Superman, then I wouldn't tell anyone either."

"What about the woman you love?"

"Well I don't have a girl friend at this time Lois; I really can't understand what he was thinking."

Lois said nothing else as she patted Jimmy's knee lightly and stood up. She smiled lightly, "Clark shouldn't be gone long. Remember to talk to him when he gets back."

Jimmy nodded, "I will."

Lois nodded once again and headed back to her desk.

High above the daily planet building, high above the rest of metropolis, above the noise, and the crime, and above the clouds, Superman hovered on his back while his son rested on his stomach. At first when they went up there, Jason was smiling but now he just rested his head on his father's chest, looking out across the sky.

Clark noticed the boy's sudden change in mood. "Jason?"

"Yea?" he mumbled.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Jason shook his head lightly.

"It will make you feel better." Clark told him.

Jason remained silent for a few moments and then slowly sat up. Clark's arms went around him to keep him safe.

"The boy is in my class…" Jason said softly. He wouldn't look at his father's face and just stared at the "S" shield. "Before the teacher started teaching he told a bunch of kids that I could create fire out of nowhere. He said that I was some sort of weirdo freak…" Jason's voice cracked and his eyes started to water up. "And during recess he told even more kids and they all started to call me names." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I told them to be quiet…that I wasn't a freak…but he told me that I was…and he pushed me on the ground and they all started to laugh at me…" Jason was now freely crying and he started to sob lightly. "They said that I…I…shouldn't be able to go to school…that I should go to…to a special school for weirdoes with like two heads and things…"

Clark watched his son as he started to go into hysterics. He grabbed hold of Jason and slowly maneuvered himself so he could hug Jason. He held Jason to him tightly as Jason grabbed his cape and gripped it tightly, closing his eyes and burying his face into his fathers shoulder, still crying. "Shh…" Clark whispered into his ear… "Don't cry Jason, it's alright." He hated when his son cried. Jason was a very brave boy usually. He didn't see the boy crying once when the whole thing with Lex Luthor happened. He looked scared but he wasn't crying. But he knew that getting your feelings hurt was the worst kind of pain. Especially when you are a young kid.

Clark didn't say anything for a while; he just waited until Jason calmed down. Finally after a good ten minutes, Jason's sobs finally subsided and he was still.

"Jason, I want you to listen to me, ok?"

Jason nodded but didn't move from where he was.

"I know what its like to feel different. When I was your age, I just started to get my abilities too. But I didn't know why. I didn't know anything, I was so confused. I was scared. I didn't know how to control my powers. At one point I even hid in my barn for a few days because I didn't think my parents would like me anymore because I was so different."

At this Jason picked up his head and stared at him in wonder, "_You_ were scared?"

Clark nodded, "Yes, I was."

"But you're **Superman!"**

"But I wasn't always Superman. I was once a boy like you. I didn't want to go to school either because if anyone ever found out about me, they would make fun of me and call me names."

"Like they do to me…" Jason's lip quivered.

"But my parents, they sat me down one day, and told me that no matter what the kids say, it doesn't matter because they loved me. And just because I could do things that other kids couldn't didn't mean I was a freak or a weirdo. It's just what makes me, me. And who I was, who I am, is more than just these special abilities.

Just like you Jason. Who you are is more than just your abilities. You are a nice, caring, generous young man and if the kids can't see that, then it's their loss. They're not the people that count Jason. You have people who love you. I love you, your mother loves you, Grandma Kent loves you, Richard, Jimmy, your uncle Perry…we all love you. Just remember that. The next time those kids pick on you remember that we all love you and that you are more than just your abilities and that what you can do is part of who you are."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Am I, uh, Kryp…uh…"

"Kryptonian?" Clark offered.

Jason nodded.

"Yes Jason, you are half Kryptonian, that's why you have these powers because I'm Kryptonian and part of me is in you."

"Which part?" Jason asked innocently.

Clark's eyebrows shot up, "Which part?"

Jason stared up at him in curiosity, waiting for the answer.

"Uhm…Whatever part you like."

Jason giggled, "I want this part." He touched Clark's arm… "Or this part." He touched Clark's chin. "Or this part." He placed his little hand over Clark's heart and Clark smiled. "You have that part, Jason."

Jason removed his hand and replaced it with his ear and listened quietly to the sound of his father's heart. "Daddy I love you…you're the best."

Clark let a huge smile spread across his face as he held Jason to him a bit tighter. "I love you too Jason, my son." He never got tired of saying that.

About half an hour later Clark and Jason returned to The Daily Planet. As the elevator doors opened Clark walked out with Jason laid horizontally across his arms. Jason has his arms stretched out in front of him like his father his seen many times flying through the sky. Lois looked up as soon as she heard the door open and shook her head and rolled her eyes when she saw the position her son was in.

Clark brought him over to Lois' desk and Lois stopped working for a moment as they approached. "Look Mommy, I'm flying!" Jason said with a grin and Clark winked at Lois.

"Like father like son." Lois said softly so no one else could hear and she winked back at him. Clark placed Jason on the ground and as soon as Jason's feet touched the ground he ran towards his mother and climbed into her lap. "Did you have a good time with your Dad?"

Jason nodded… "He told me that he was scared when he was little kid like me and they he was afraid to go to school but that his parents loved him just like you and daddy and Grandma and Daddy Richard and Jimmy and Uncle Perry love me and he said that I am…uh…uh…Kryptonian like he is and he said that I have his heart and that my powers are who I am and that kids should like me because I'm nice and then he took me up real high…" Jason kept telling the story of what they did together and Lois looked up to Clark. He was smiling as Jason retold the story and he sensed someone looking at him and looked at Lois. His smile grew as his eyes connected with hers, making him look like a dorky farm boy from Kansas. 'Well one thing is for sure, Smallville, this kid does have your heart.'

"…Mommy, did you know Metropolis looks really cool from high up."

Lois turned her attention back to Jason, "Yes, I think I've heard that before." In fact she's seen that before. She has gone on many flights with Clark and despite being hundreds of feet up in the air, she felt utterly and completely safe in his arms. She especially loved to go up there at night and see all the lights from up above…it makes Metropolis seem less of a crime ridden city and just peaceful to look at.

"Kent!" Jason stopped talking and all three of them turned to look at Perry standing in front of his office. "Where on Earth have you been?"

Clark pushed his glasses up his nose and redeemed his clumsy reporter act, "Uh…S-sorry chief…you see Jason wasn't feeling too grand and I…took him for a walk, you see."

Lois almost snorted at the use of the word, 'grand'. She had to hand it to Clark, he was a good actor.

Perry looked at Jason sitting on his mother's lap. "I trust he's feeling better?"

"Yes chief…he is."

"Okay, then get back to work, I don't pay you to stand around."

Clark and Lois shared a brief look and Clark headed back towards his desk. "Kent!" Clark quickly turned around to look at his boss again. "Don't call me chief!"

Lois, Clark and even Jimmy sitting quietly at his desk had to hide a smile. "Sure thing, Mr. White."

Perry sighed quietly and went back into his office.

For the next hour Clark worked on an article he had been working on, he typed it up and handed it over to Perry. Perry once again shook his head and muttered something about Clark being the fastest worker/typist he had ever come across. Clark smirked lightly… If only Perry knew he had S_uperman_ working for his newspaper. That was a reason why he didn't want to tell Perry. Having Superman working for your newspaper is something you would want to brag to other newspaper editors. And THAT would be the worst thing that could happen. Well, one of the worst things that could happen. The worst thing that could happen is if Lex Luthor found out Clark's secret identity. Clark shuddered just thinking about it.

He passed Lois' desk on the way back to his own desk and saw Jason sitting on the floor near by playing with a stapler and a hole puncher and using them as cars or machines or something to that extent. Clark smiled at his son's creativity. He noticed Lois was working hard on a story so he didn't want to disturb her and he just headed back to his desk.

Perry had given him another article and he just started to research about it when his super hearing tuned into something.

"_**Talk to him…" **_It was Lois' voice. _**"It's been over an hour since he's been back. Talk to him!" **_ Her voice was strained like she was trying to let him not hear what she was saying. He knew he shouldn't be listening but he had a feeling she was talking about him.

"_**But Lois…" **_Jimmy's voice now entered in. _**"He's busy." **_

There was a brief pause. _**"He'll understand if you say you need to talk to him." **_

"_**But…" **_

"_**Jimmy…This is important. You can't keep holding it off…he needs to know that you know!" **_

That hit Clark like a slap in the face and he banged his knee on the desk. The Loud bang echoed throughout the bullpen and attracted the attention of every reporter in the newsroom, including Jimmy and Lois. Clark looked around shyly and grinned sheepishly. The Daily Planeters rolled their eyes and went back to work.

"_**Same Old Clark Kent…" **_He heard a woman from gossip say to her colleague. _**"I swear the guy gets clumsier every day…"**_

Another thing he heard was Jason's giggle and he turned in his seat to see Jason poking his head out from behind Lois' desk grinning. Lois was staring at him curiously, _**"Are you ok?" **_She whispered to him. Clark just nodded and turned back to his work.

Alright, So Jimmy knew. That saved Clark the trouble of telling him. But the question is…how does Jimmy know? Lois wouldn't tell him. He knew Lois wouldn't tell him. Perhaps Jason let it slip? Or perhaps he found it out on his own. Jimmy was a smart guy even though he could be a bit odd at times. Like the way he made a cake for Clark when he came back…that had a piece missing. Or when…

"Uh, Clark?" Clark's thoughts were interrupted by Jimmy nervously coming over to his desk. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Jimmy, hold on." Clark saved what he was doing on the computer and stood up and saw Jimmy's eyes follow him and his eyes widened just slightly. Clark sighed mentally… 'why do people seem to notice how tall I am once they realize I'm Superman?'

Silently Jimmy and Clark walked over to the elevator. Clark pressed the button to go up and waited until the elevator arrived. The Elevator door opened and out stepped one of the new interns. Once the elevator was clear Clark and Jimmy walked inside and waited until the door shut.

An awkward silence fell upon the small space. Jimmy looked at Clark out of the corner of his eye and felt like a tiny mouse…not just because he was tall but because of who he was. Superman, The Man of Steel was standing right next to him and boy was he intimidating!

Suddenly Clark turned toward him and Jimmy jumped back in surprise. Jimmy at first noticed a look of frustration on Clark's face but it suddenly disappeared and was replaced with confusion.

"Clark I…"

Clark's eye brows shot up and waited for Jimmy to tell him what he already knew.

Jimmy took a breath and shuffled his feet. 'Come on, Olsen! It's just Clark, the dorky farm boy from Smallville, Kansas who trips over paperclips…' He swallowed… 'And who also flies and throws kryptonite infested continents into space…'

"Uh…listen I…need to talk to you about something…It…uh...I…"

"Jimmy," Clark started. He could see the photographer was having a very hard time telling him what was on his mind and he just wanted to relieve him, "I know."

Jimmy looked up in surprise, "What?"

"I know that you know that I'm Superman."

Jimmy just stared at him. Of course he knew that Clark was Superman but hearing it actually come from Clark's mouth just made it even more real. "How did you…?"

Clark tapped the side of his face right near his ear. "I heard you and Lois talking…that's why I banged my knee on the desk before."

"Oh." Jimmy said simply.

"I have a question though."

Jimmy looked up a bit nervous.

"How did you find out?"

Jimmy swallowed a bit, "Well, it all first started when Jason started to call you 'Daddy'," Jimmy saw a small smile play across Clark's lips, "And I noticed how much he looked like you…"

"You think he looks like me?" Clark was now grinning full out and that only reminded him that this wasn't Superman standing in front of him…it was Clark Kent.

"Well sure," Jimmy shrugged, "He has your smile, your eyes...lots of things."

He saw the brightness in Clark's face and the happy twinkle in his eyes.

"Anyway, Then just before while you and Lois were talking I noticed that Jason looked a lot like Superman, so I thought, wait a minute, if he looks like Clark and he looks like Superman…So I took a picture of you and I took a picture of Superman and compared them…they looked so unbelievably similar and so I took the picture of Superman and edited on a pair of glasses and then that's when I realized. And then Lois came over and saw what I was doing and she confirmed my results for me. So if your upset, I understand, I mean I wouldn't want people going into my business and finding out that I'm some superhero, I mean that is a really big secret that…"

"Jimmy." Clark stated calmly in a voice that was neither Clark Kent bumbling reporters nor Superman's. But still it made Jimmy shut up to hear Clark talk in such a different tone of voice.

"I'm not upset, I'm not angry, I have no negative feelings in me towards this situation. I'm glad you know. It's hard to keep this secret alone, I'm glad that I have more than just myself and my mother knowing. I also have Lois and Jason and now you. Did Lois give you the 'great responsibility'….'can't tell anyone'…speech?"

Jimmy nodded, "Yes, she did all that and besides no one had to tell me that, I would never tell anyone. You're my friend Clark; I would never do anything to betray your trust."

Clark smiled warmly, "Thank you Jimmy, I really appreciate it."

Suddenly the elevator door dinged open and they were now on the top floor. They both realized they didn't have anything to talk about anymore so Clark pressed the button to go back down.

Once the elevator started moving again Jimmy spoke up, "If you don' mind...I have a question."

Clark shook his head, "Go ahead."

"It's about Jason…This might be a stupid question but…I've always been curious. Is he your biological son?"

A bright smile suddenly consumed Clark's face and just by that Jimmy knew the answer. "Yes, he is."

"So…does he have any abilities yet?"

Clark nodded, "Some, not all. He has some super strength, he's pretty much invulnerable, I think he might have the beginnings of super hearing and he has heat vision."

Jimmy's eyes widened in surprise, "Really? Wow, he is a mini superman…"

Clark laughed, "I guess you could say that."

Jimmy was about to ask another question when the elevator doors opened once again. Clark and Jimmy stepped out of the elevator and as they were headed back to their respective work places, Clark stopped midway and got a far away look on his face. Jimmy saw his look and was confused at first. He waved a hand in front of Clark's face. "Clark? Hey Clark! Mr. Kent!"

Clark blinked and shook his head lightly and looked down at Jimmy, "There's something going on downtown. I'll be back." He told Jimmy lowly.

He headed towards the elevator once again, loosening his tie.

Jimmy stared after Clark and just realized something, 'so THAT'S where he always disappears to.'

Lois suddenly appeared next to Jimmy and watched as the elevator door closed. "Emergency?"

Jimmy nodded, "You know…" He turned his head to look at her, "Everything is so much clearer now."

Lois nodded a bit, "Tell me about it."

"Lane! Olsen! Kent!"

Jimmy and Lois turned and saw Perry standing in the doorway of his office. "There's been a robbery downtown, Lois I want you and Kent down there, Olsen, I want pictures!"

Jimmy nodded and grabbed his camera quickly.

Perry looked around the bullpen and saw no trace of Clark. "Where's Kent?"

Lois and Jimmy looked at each other and tried to come up with an excuse. "He uh…heard about it already and went to check it out." Jimmy gave and Lois gave him a look. Perry looked confused… "How on Earth would Kent know that?"

"He has good hearing." Lois quickly responded. "He heard the sirens." That more or less wasn't a lie. Clark probably did hear the sirens.

Perry still looked suspicious but he ignored it for the time being, "Well…alright, just go!"

"You got it chief!" Jimmy headed towards the elevator and Lois grabbed her tape recorder, kissed Jason on the head, told him to be good while she was gone and followed after Jimmy and the last thing she heard before she left was Perry's voice shouting,

"DON'T CALL ME CHIEF!"


End file.
